He's Mine
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: AJ decides to tell Dolph how she really feels, but there's one huge problem: Vickie Guerrero. Dolph Ziggler/AJ Lee Zigglee . Please R&R.


**A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue. So this is a pairing that I've been thinking about for awhile and I decided to make it into a one-shot and see how it goes over. This is my Dolph Ziggler/AJ Lee (or Zigglee, as I like to call it) experiment. This idea was provided by PunknOrtonlover. She owns Haley. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

**He's Mine**

AJ Lee stood before the monitor backstage, a huge smile on her face as she watched her close friend Dolph Ziggler in a tag team match with Cody Rhodes against Randy Orton and Sheamus. He looked so cute out there in his zebra-striped trunks, the arena lights shining off of his tanned and sweaty skin. AJ found herself biting her bottom lip as Dolph did a few show-offy crunches next to the downed Sheamus. How she wanted to run her hand down those perfect abs...

"Making it anymore obvious that you have a thing for Ziggy, AJ?" her best Diva friend Haley asked, coming up to stand beside her. She glanced at the lustful look on AJ's face and laughed.

"He's just so...perfect." AJ sighed dreamily, not even bothering to deny Haley's claim that she had a thing for Dolph. Because she did. She definitely did.

Haley gave her a surprised look. "Oh, you got it _bad_," she smirked.

"About as bad as you have it for Orton." AJ retorted, tearing her eyes off of the screen to shoot a smirk of her own at her best friend.

"Yeah, but at least I have him already." Haley pointed out. "You need to go after your man, AJ. With looks like that, he isn't going to be single for long."

AJ sighed as she realized that Haley was right. She couldn't wait around forever for Dolph to come around. She would have to tell him how she really felt, and soon.

****

Dolph and Cody ended up losing their match after Randy RKO'd Cody. AJ waited by the tunnel entrance for her crush to emerge, her stomach doing nervous backflips. _What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? _She worried. _What if he laughs at me or something? _Deep down she knew that Dolph would never laugh at her for confessing her feelings, but she was nervous so she was also being a little bit irrational.

Randy and Sheamus exited the tunnel first, both of them giving her curious looks as they passed. Cody trailed a few feet behind, rubbing his head and grumbling something about how Randy hit him way too hard. He paid her no attention as he went by, and AJ was a little relieved by that. Cody had always scared her a little bit.

Finally, the sound of Vickie Guerrero's screechy voice reached her ears and AJ shifted from one foot to the other anxiously, knowing that wherever Vickie was Dolph was usually a few steps ahead of her. The woman seemed obsessed with him, and that had pissed AJ off on more than one occasion. It was also a well-known fact that Vickie hated her for all the time that she spent with Dolph, and the feeling was mutual.

Dolph emerged from the tunnel, and AJ was immediately captivated. He was so beautiful...

Dolph sensed someone watching him and turned his head suddenly, meeting AJ's wide-eyed brown gaze. He smiled brightly, happy to see his favorite person. "You waiting for me?" he called, walking over to her.

As AJ smiled back at him, she noticed Vickie coming out of the tunnel just behind him. Vickie spotted Dolph talking to her and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, actually I was." AJ told Dolph. "I have to talk to you. It's important."

"Okay," Dolph said, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest, giving her his full attention. "Shoot."

"I, um, well I know we've been really good friends for a long time, and lately I've just been getting these feelings like I...um. What I mean is, I think that I'm–"

"Dolph!" a voice shrieked, cutting AJ off. Vickie came stomping over, her gigantic heels click-clacking on the floor. She shot AJ a cold glare and grabbed Dolph's arm. "We have to go, you're cutting a promo in a few minutes," she told her client.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Dolph groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. He looked at AJ, his gorgeous blue eyes apologetic. "I'm really sorry AJ, can we continue this talk later?"

"Oh, okay." AJ said, bitterly disappointed and also mad at Vickie. If she had only waited a few more minutes...

Dolph gave her a blinding smile and held open his arms. "Bring it in, I can't stand to see you look so sad," he said.

AJ walked into his embrace and rested her forehead on his broad shoulder as he hugged her tight. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and clung to him, never wanting to let him go. She could feel Vickie's glare burning into her back but at that moment, being held like that by Dolph, she couldn't care less.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, and then Dolph reluctantly released her. "We'll talk again later, all right?" he asked AJ.

"All right." AJ replied. He smiled at her one last time and then turned and sprinted off. AJ knew that he'd be late for his promo, and the fact that he had stayed so long just to hug her and make her feel better made her feel as though she were floating.

But then she realized that Vickie was still standing there, and she was brought abruptly back down to earth.

AJ met her glare with one of her own. "What do you want?"

Vickie took a few steps forward, her eyes glittering. "I want you to stay away from Dolph," she said, her voice hard.

AJ stared at her in disbelief. Was this woman serious? She wasn't going to stay away from her friend and crush just because this bitch told her to.

"No way," AJ said, shaking her head defiantly. "I'm not going to stay away from Dolph, and you can't make me."

Vickie suddenly flew at her, and AJ was so stunned that she fell back into the wall as Vickie rained vicious slaps and punches on her. She could do nothing as she tried desperately to block the blows, and she eventually slid down the wall until she was curled into a ball, trying to protect her head.

Just when Vickie raised her foot, intending to kick the smaller Diva with her sharp heel, a familiar voice shouted, "Vickie, stop!"

Vickie froze and whirled around, and AJ lifted her head from her hands and looked as well. Her eyes landed on Dolph, who was running towards them as fast as his legs could carry him. He flew right past Vickie and skidded to a halt next to AJ. He crouched down beside her, his blue eyes wide as he took in the many scratches and bruises all over her small body.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked AJ, who managed a nod. Dolph stroked her cheek for a second before whirling to face Vickie. He stood up and stalked towards her, his face thunderous with rage. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, his hands curling into fists at his sides. "Why the hell would you hurt her?"

"That little bitch is trying to take you away from me, Dolph!" Vickie shouted back at him, gesturing at AJ.

"Take me away from you? Vickie, she can't take me away from you if I was never with you in the first place!" Dolph snapped. "Get out of here, before I do something that could get me suspended. And I'll definitely be going to Vince with this."

"You can't do that–" Vickie began.

"I sure as hell can!" Dolph cut her off, his tone venomous. "Now get the hell out of here, and if I ever see you near AJ again, I'll make sure your ass is fired."

Vickie glowered at him for a few more seconds before turning on her heel and storming off. Dolph turned his back on her and returned to AJ, concerned for her well-being.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he fretted, taking one of her arms and running his hand down her skin, making sure that nothing was broken. "God, I don't know what the hell she was thinking. You weren't trying to take me away from her."

"Well, actually, I kind of was." AJ admitted. Dolph looked up at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

AJ took one of Dolph's hands and gazed into his eyes. "What I was going to tell you earlier, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that I love you. I've loved you for a long time now," she confessed.

Dolph's eyes went wide for a second. He took his hand away from AJ, and the Geek Goddess felt her heart sink. He didn't feel the same about her. She should've seen this coming.

But just when she was about to apologize to him, he took her face in his hands, leaned forward, and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. AJ felt tingles run through her body and she kissed him back, her hands coming to rest on the back of his neck.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Dolph pulled away, keeping his hands on AJ's face. He met her amazed gaze and smiled sweetly. "I love you too, AJ," he admitted, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I was just waiting for the right time to tell you."

Happiness filled AJ at his words, and she leaned into him and rested her head against his chest, content. She had taken a risk, and it had paid off.

And no Vickie Guerrero would ever be able to keep them apart.

**END**


End file.
